A nephrostomy is a procedure that inserts a tube into the renal pelvis in order to divert the flow of urine from the kidney out through the skin. A nephrostomy may be resorted to in cases of trauma or certain diseases, such as cancer. Since there is no longer sphincter control over the flow of urine, the patient must wear and learn to manage an artificial device for the collection of urine. Typically urine is collected in a bag or pouch.
The patient must support the tubing an collection bag beneath his or her clothing and when sleeping. The patient may feel physically uncomfortable from supporting the weight of the tubing and bag, experience local irritation and skin deterioration if urine comes into contact for prolonged periods, and be subject to lower self-esteem concerning his or her body image.
The necessary tubing and bags are typically secured to the patient by surgical tape and/or rubber straps. However, such tape often causes the wearer irritation on the skin, and removal of the tape may be damaging to the user's skin, particularly around the opening formed through the user's skin adjacent the kidneys. As the bag fills, the bag gets progressively heavier, and it becomes more difficult (and less comfortable) for the tape to support the bag. Thus, a urine collection bag support belt solving the aforementioned problems is desired.